Wealth
by candicemon
Summary: "Narcissa Malfoy's personal motto was that wealth covered a multitude of sins." Rated for smut m/f,f/f . This work is not for profit and is not intended as copyright infringement.


Narcissa Malfoy's personal motto was that wealth covered a multitude of sins. Wealth had successfully covered the crumbling facade of her marriage. Wealth had buried the existence of several of Lucius' bastard children.

Wealth was the only thing keeping Narcissa's own rendezvous a secret.

The whole charade had begun with Lucius himself. Narcissa did not love her husband, but good breeding dictated that she be a good wife nonetheless. She had never blinked when Lucius brought to life his deepest fantasies in the bedroom. She confessed to enjoying some of them, even, and it was in one of these instances that Narcissa discovered the one thing that had been missing from her own fantasies: herself.

Narcissa watched her husband lower the unconscious girl onto the bed with an air of disinterest. She wrinkled her nose at the distinctly Muggle clothing upon her fine silk sheets, and spoke as if she had caught the scent of something quite distasteful.

"Lucius, dear," she began, "why, pray, is there what appears to be a Muggle girl lying in our marriage bed?"

Lucius' reply was a smirk. He stepped towards the bureau and produced a vial of some sort, containing a murky grey substance which Narcissa identified quickly as polyjuice potion. Narcissa's face remained a passive mask, but inside waged a confusing war. What did Lucius mean to do?

Her questions were answered when Lucius crossed the room to his wife. He twined his fingers into her hair and drew her close, and Narcissa waited, with the express understanding that she was prey to him. He pulled her closer...

...and pulled two delicate blonde hairs from her perfectly coiffed head.

She watched, bemused, as he shook the hairs into the vial and murky grey became swirling silver.

Finally, Lucius spoke. "Reenervate," he intoned quietly, his wand pointed at the girl draped across the bed. The woman (for she must have at least reached her majority, even Lucius had his boundaries) barely had time to look alarmed before Lucius placed her under an Imperius curse.

Narcissa's own hand tipped the potion into the girl's mouth. She gazed into a pair of glassy brown eyes that gave way to her own familiar stormy grey. The clothing that looked so out of place in their Victorian manor looked even more unsavoury on it's mistress. Narcissa herself wasted no time divesting the clothes from the back of her double.

She swallowed an appreciative sigh as she slid her eyes along the contours of her own body. She was made to be viewed like this. Silvery blonde hair draped across silk and shoulders, breasts bared and back arched lusciously. Narcissa felt an ache deep in her core and, almost unconsciously, ran her tongue along her lip, moistening it invitingly. She felt rather than saw her husband's smirk as he realized just how well this little surprise was going to be received.

Narcissa turned to her husband, allowing a sensual smirk of her own to grace her delicate features. She slid her thin robe from her shoulders, joining her double on the bed and placing her hand on a pale white thigh. Both women looked to Lucius for direction. The man had conjured a chair next to the bed and was lounging comfortably, his erection prominent through his trousers. The Imperiused Narcissa, with his direction, pulled her counterpart in for a kiss. Narcissa returned the passionate exchange, marveling in the sweet taste of her own mouth. She broke the kiss with a pant and immediately attacked the alabaster of her double's neck, nipping the skin at the junction of neck and shoulder in the way that always drove her mad. She was rewarded for her efforts with a tiny moan as the double pulled her in close and their mouths met once again in a furious dance. Both Narcissa's gasped audibly as their bare, aching nipples grazed one another, sending a wave of pleasure cresting over each woman's dampening pussy. Narcissa placed her hands on the slender hips of her double and angled her thigh into the other woman's apex, crushing them together and moaning loudly at the feel of warm skin caressing her aching clit. The Imperiused Narcissa appeared to be enjoying the exchange as well, bucking her hips against those of her double with abandon.

The double stopped suddenly, and before Narcissa realized what was happening, her counterpart had shoved her back onto the bed and was nipping and sucking her way down, down...Narcissa let out an ungainly groan as she felt the first flutters of her own warm, sweet tongue lapping at her juicy lips. Her dazed eyes met that of her husband, now stroking his engorged cock to the rhythm of her doppleganger's sweet tongue swiping across her clit. Narcissa raised one hand to her breast and tweaked her hardened nipple, spurned on by her husband's lusty nod of approval. She snaked the other hand down to tangle in sleek blonde hair, rolling her hips to meet her lover's perfect mouth in sweet ecstasy. She was close. She could feel her orgasm just cresting, through her stomach and across her hips, and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she came, moaning indiscreetly and writhing underneath her own mouth. It would be a breathtaking sight, she knew, and as she came down from the high of orgasm she could see just how close Lucius was to his own.

It would be cruel to make him wait, she reasoned. She motioned for the doppleganger to stay put as she slithered out of bed and approached her husband, kneeling before him and taking his shining cock in her small hand. He grunted at the contact and she raised an eyebrow teasingly before taking his cock into her mouth. She laved her tongue upon the head of his prick, collecting the swelling drop of bitter precum escaping the tip before encasing the entire length in her mouth. His hand moved to rest upon the back of her head as she had rested her own upon that of her double, and she obligingly kept his cock nestled in the warm crevasse of her mouth for as long as she could bear before withdrawing. She made it a routine, first pumping his cock with her fist, then taking it deep into her mouth, and repeat. The third time she took him fully into her mouth, Lucius fisted his hand wildly in her hair and held her in place as he fucked her mouth with abandon. Her eyes watered, but she resoundingly swallowed against her gag reflex and soon he was cumming and she was swallowing for an entirely different reason. She did not attempt to disentangle herself from him until his cock had finished coating her throat with his cum. He leaned back into his conjured chair, sated, and Narcissa kissed him absently as she stood.

She had no romantic delusions about their marriage, and she knew that her husband sought the company of other women (and the occasional man). But, Narcissa mused as she turned back to her doppleganger lying glassy-eyed on the bed, as the other party in a marriage of convenience, she would certainly be allowed her dalliances as well.

Lucius spoke, his voice slick with pleasure like a preening peacock. "We could keep the girl, if you like her. I'm sure she will not be missed."

Narcissa kept her voice even as she replied, "If you so wish, my Lord."

It was not until she reached the quiet seclusion of the powder room that she allowed a satisfied smirk of her own to dance across her face.


End file.
